


Knightly Salamander and the Sliver Haired Beauty

by WhatifStoryTeller



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alone, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Knight, NaLi - Freeform, NatsuxLisanna, Princes & Princesses, kingdom - Freeform, tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatifStoryTeller/pseuds/WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a kingdom far away in the lands of Fiore, Princess Lisanna hid away from her citizens. After two years, a stranger came to the castle with a single request. "Allow me to get the princess out; in return I will be the castle's knight." Will he be able to get the fair princess out of her tower, or will he fail like the others? NaLi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a kingdom far away in the lands of Fiore, was a princess who hid away from her citizens. She was a charming young lady who charmed all those around her. She had the hair of a swan and a body of a vixen. Her voice was a lovely tune that caused all around her to coo and smile. Her eyes sparkled as she greeted everyone who came to the castle.

But one day, out of the blue, she disappeared from sight of all those in the castle. A guard who had a outpost outside of the castle seen a light flicker in a abandon tower. Her older brother and sister, without a moment notice, came to her side. They waited outside of the tower's door; calling her name over and over.

"Lisanna-nee!" they called.

She never replied. She just sat inside of the room with her head between her knees as she listened to the cries of her siblings. A tear formed in her eye and crawled down her face as the sun set against the horizon. Soon the pleads stopped, and Lisanna sat there alone in the tower. Her siblings were forced back into the castle by the butlers of the family.

Two years passed and she never said a word; not to her brother who visited her every night and brought her meals; not to her sister who could only visit when the silver haired was sleeping. Elfman would stay at her door all day long as he carried their one sided conversations. Mira, as she was the firstborn and heir to the throne, would come to her sister tower at night when both of her siblings fell asleep. She would calmly wake Elfman up as it was common he fell asleep against the tower's door.

"Goodnight Lisanna," she murmured as the two left to their own rooms.

They were both worried for their dear younger sister.

The King, who was withered with age, sat on his throne and sought any possible solutions to bring the princess out of that tower. He looked at the nobles, at his servants for a possible way to get his wonderful granddaughter out of the tower. He sent guards, nursemaids, princes, and even peasants; but they all came back with the same result.

The castle had a different mood after the princess disappeared. The guests creep into the dark hallways without being greeted by the usual cheerful princess. The servants never smiled and distanced themselves away from the ruling family. Even the King felt the impact on his citizens of the kingdom. They all cared for the princess since the day she was born. She gave them the time of the day, and always treated them like family. But without her, the link between the King and his people disappeared.

But one day, a stranger came to the castle with a single request. "Allow me to get the princess out; in return I will be the castle's knight."

He heard about the princess and this was a single opening for him to be recruited into the castle. He was just a stranger in this kingdom. He didn't know anyone and he only wandered around without a main purpose, till her heard about the tale of the princess in a tower.

The King nodded his large head. Out of all of the guests who came, this lad was the most determine as he set out right away to get the princess. The King showed him the tower that the princess lived in for two years; a shadow appeared in the window and then ducked back down. The King could only hope, that for once, someone would be able to get his granddaughter out of the tower. He missed her smiles, her giggles, and the mood she had on others.

Natsu stood in front of the tower door as he looked for a way inside. The door was locked from the inside, but it had a large enough hole to get plates of food through. The pink haired looked at the hole, and decided put his hand within it to unlock the door. As soon as his hand went through, something smacked his hand right out the door. He fell back on his backside and itches his head.

"Princess?"

Like always, there wasn't a reply. There was only shadows that moved across the wall, and small footsteps. This was the princess way of answering. This was the only way that the guards knew she was even alive in the castle since she has disappeared from sight so long ago.

The lad grumbled and rubbed his butt as he stood up. He looked above and seen a small opening; a window. He cracked his knuckles and stood right under the window. He grabbed a brick and climbed up the wall. When he gotten halfway up the wall, he mistook his handling on the wall and fell down. He waited for impact, but instead he landed safely. When he opened his eyes, he faced a big buff man. He heard a tiny giggle from inside the tower.

"Another one?" the man sighed and his eyes rolled as if he witnesses the whole failed attempt. He lowered Natsu to the ground and walked over to the tower's door. He placed the plate within the hole that Natsu used moments ago. "Lisanna-nee, here's your lunch."

There was some movement inside of the tower.

The man smiled as if that was a thank you. He sat next to the door and starting chatting to the person inside. Natsu saw this as a sign to retire for the day as it seemed the two wanted to be alone.

All he knew, was he would get that princess out of the tower one way or another. No matter how many times he failed.

He needed this job more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisanna glazed from her window into the night air. Her eyes darted down to the grassland surrounding her tower. She could still see Elfman's and Mira's shrinking figures. She sighed at her view of their backs. Elfman tipping from one side to the other; he fell asleep at her doorway once again and Mira woke him up.

"Goodnight Lisanna," Mira had said with her sweet tired voice. She had grown weary from her burdens of the head of this family with their grandfather stepping down from the post.

Her hand rose in the night air and the air traveled down her pale skin. She took a deep breath of the night air and glazed along the horizon to the castle. That was where they all lived and she spaced herself away from them. Making them travel outside of the castle's doors just to send some time with her.

A man sat along the trees and stared at Lisanna's window and to the siblings. His lip twitched and he noticed the longing in the sliver haired woman's eyes. "So this is the Princess…" he ushered with a yawn. He leaned against the tree before forming a plan in his mind. He stood up from the ground and walked slowly to the castle as if the Princess would spot him and run away like a deer. He stood in the path leading to the door and looked up to the window she glazed out from. "Princess Lisanna." He knelt to the ground, "I am Natsu of Fiore. Here to do my bidding."

Lisanna glanced down to the knelt knight and walked away from the light. She didn't notice the pink haired coming near her; she was focused on two disappearing figures and a mighty castle. She hide in the shadows, but her eyes remained on the man. She had didn't know his intentions, nor his business at her place.

"I am not here to harm you, my lady," he bowed his head to the ground. There were thousands of rules in greeting those with royalty blood in their veins, and he tried to think of the others as quickly as he could. He shifted his position to where both of his knees were on the ground; but changed quickly back to one knee when he remember that was the position when dinning with the royalty family. He stayed in that position and his legs cramped. He glazed at the ground, obvious to what the princess was doing; another rule was to never look the higher ranked in the eyes, or above them.

Lisanna took a step forward into the light and she chuckled at his actions on the ground before her. She wanted to say he didn't have to do that, but she kept quiet and Natsu took this as a sign of him to leave or either appeal to her.

"My lady stays in this tower for two years and the King requests to get my lady out. My la-, I mean, Princess Lisanna, please come out." He had to stop himself from calling her "my lady". It was a term only for bodyguards and knights of the castle, in which Natsu was neither of them. He had to call her by her title. Maybe one day he would be able to call her "my lady" but that was only if she came out of that tower and the King kept his word.

Princess Lisanna nodded her head once but then shook it. She knew about this; millions of guests and vistors have came and gone with the same words; every time she stayed within the tower. She knew her grandfather wanted her to leave this tower fit for peasants, but she will not.

Natsu cleared his voice and his annoyance was becoming visible with each passing minute. From all of the tales he heard of this vixen princess, none of them stated for her to be stubborn as a mule. 'I need this job. I need this job. I need this job. I need this job,' he chanted over and over.

If she wasn't going to speak and act like a princess, he wasn't going to act like a knight.

He stood up and unsheathed his sword. He lunged forward and slashes against the wooden door; he broken an unspoken rule and would be counted as an act of treason for unsheating his weapon infront of a higher rank; but he didn't care. It creaked from the crash and inside of the tower there was running.

Lisanna ran down the stairs into the ground level and took chairs and pushed them against the door. She had done this practice a couple times from angered nobles. "Come out here!" he roared from the outside. He huffed and puffed and thrust again, but Lisanna pulled all of her weight behind the door.

It stayed intact.

Natsu groaned and pulled back. Now that the princess was near the door, it would be possible to damage her if he tried hacking the door into pieces. That wasn't a good way into getting the job if on his resume he had a criminal record of killing a princess.

"Come out already!" he hollered. She didn't reply. She stayed against the door in case he tried breaking it down once again. He sheathed his sword finally and used a different approach. He laid his items on the stones of the tower. He patted them into place and lay down. It was uncomfortable. He turned and rolled until he found some sort of comfortable spot. "I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Lisanna peeked through the crack; she couldn't see anything that he was doing on the other side of the door. For all she knew, he was tunneling under to get to her. She rested her head against the wall and sighed tiredly; usually she would be asleep in the patted mat in the highest room of this tower by the time Mira and Elfman left. But Natsu came and distracted her till the moon was already high in the night sky. She slept kindly on the blanket against the wall. Her light snores were echoed by a Natsu in a louder intake.

The moon hide away from the sun and the birds hummed their lovely tone. Lisanna slowly awoke from her place on the blanket. She stretched her arms outward and lifted her bottom from finest red velvet from the land. Outside she heard snoring and remembered the pink haired knight from the day before. She squeezed her forehead and prepared herself for his attempts at getting her out of the tower. She made a check on all the floors as if he tried to tunnel; blocked the wooden door with a piece of wood and two chairs. She placed her mat over the window; she just hoped it wouldn't fall.

Natsu finally awoke when he heard the noises of her covering the window. "Awake already? But the sun is barely up…" he moaned. He lifted his head from the ground but he dropped it back onto his bag. It was too early.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu rubbed his back. He finally entered the castle after spending the whole night outside the tower. Mirajane greeted him at the door; apparently she was waiting for him to come. She rearranged all of her meetings today to meet with the young knight. She had hope in her eyes as she welcomed him inside the dining hall. Maids crossed their paths and offered to get them some breakfast.

Natsu's stomach grumbled at the sound of breakfast. With all of this going on, he had forgotten the need of eating.

Mira giggled at his reaction and turned to the maid. "Yes, thank you."

The maid nodded her head and went to the kitchen; leaving the knight alone with the soon to be queen. Mira gestured him to sit down across from her. The other seats at the table were empty and the butler was wiping down the end of the table. From what Natsu would see, they just gotten done with breakfast before he arrived.

The food arrived and the maid positioned them in front of the two. She bowed and left them alone once again. Mirajane nodded her head to the bowl of soup, and Natsu did likewise. He shifted in his seat to get into a comfortable position. A spoon wavered the soup's surface and leaked into the oval shape. It lifted from the soup and entered her mouth. Her eyes stayed on the bowl when her mouth opened. "How is she?"

"Who?" Natsu asked without a second thought. "Oh…Princess Lisanna," he lifted his hands above the table and his hand was bruised from his attempt at getting inside of the tower by the door. "She's living, I know that," he tried to joke. He shook his head. He was in the presence of the upcoming queen and he was acting like a fool; she was even laughing at him. He took a deep breath and started again. "Princess Lisanna is stubborn in staying inside of the tower. But I will get her out of there."

Mirajane looked up from the bowl into his eyes. She reached over and grabbed his hands. "I trust you, Sir Natsu. I trust Lisanna in your hands. Soon she will be out…" Her voice quieted at the thought of her sister. So much has changed within the last two years that she wished to see Lisanna more than ever. "After we feast, we can go visit her tower together. I haven't been there in the sunlight ever since my days were piling up."

"Queen Mirajane," a butler bowed.

"That is not my correct title, I am just a princess," she smiled at the old butler.

He nodded at his mistake, "Princess Mirajane, there are visitors waiting for you inside the Great Hall."

"I am not taking any meeting today, thought," she looked at him.

"I told them so, but they still stayed rooted outside for you." Natsu's eye twitched. He had an idea of who could be outside, but it was far too early for him to arrive. He just wished that the visitors weren't the one he was thinking of; or then problems may arise.

She sighed and dropped the spoon into the soup. She lifted out of her seat and bowed to Natsu, who became uncomfortable at the gesture. "I am sorry for this sudden interruption, hopefully you can forgive me."

"its fine," he waved it off. "A knight of my status shouldn't be taking up your time."

She nodded her head at his remark and left the hall. Natsu finished his meal quickly and left the hall as well. He walked out the door and bumped into a pillar. In front of him were Elfman and some other lady who was busy giggling.

Elfman bowed forward; not even taking notice of Natsu's presence. He moved in and flirted with the girl who blushed and giggled once again. Natsu shook his head. After his first meeting with the young man, he didn't think he had such a good first impression that would allow him to live another day if he interrupted this meeting between him and this lady. Natsu turned around and quickly left the two to do their biddings and whatnot.

Maybe he could get a peek of the castle's visitors; he wondered.

He opened the door and entered the great hall. The grand door of the castle closed as soon as he arrived and he saw Mirajane's dress fluttered out the door. He cursed under his breath and followed after the princess. He would have caught her if it wasn't for Elfman catching him.

"You're the knight from yesterday?" he questioned.

Natsu turned around and finally came to terms with Elfman's huge figure. He nodded his head at his question; at least the guy remembered him so that was a good starting point.

"I'm Prince Elfman of Fiore; The Man. It wasn't man of me to not introduce myself to you."

"It's fine. Seeing as how I fell from the sky…" he started but never finished.

"This is your second day?" Natsu nodded once again, "Most never get pass that. Since Mirajane trusts you, I will help you some. I haven't given Lisanna her breakfast yet…" He itches his head and hoped his sister wasn't angered at him, "So you could give it to her."

Natsu tilted his head and glazed at the older man. "That's all you got?" He wasn't speaking formal anymore to the young prince. And his voice reeked of annoyance.

"That's better than nothing."

…

Natsu walked out into the yard. Mirajane was nowhere to be seen with her visitor and he had a hot plate of food to deliver to the princess; so he decided against taking a peek at the visitor. If the visitor is the one that he thinks it is, then he would hear about the guest soon. He held the plate close to his chest and stayed on the path. This way he wouldn't look like an intruder like the other times. He wanted to get this princess out, so he had to stay calm as can be.

"Knight Natsu at your service, Princess Lisanna," he bowed down. He waited for some gesture or sound to tell him he could approach the tower, but none came. He cursed under his breath at the princess' silence throughout all of this.

'The Vixen Princess speaks no word, but her eyes tell all,' a voice drifted into his mind. He encountered many people in his travels and some spoke of the princess. How her tongue was limp but her smile never creases. Her footsteps pattered but not more than a whisper. She was called the Vixen Princess for these traits of being light on her feet and her posture.

Even though nobody has seen her in years, myths surround her each passing day; each one becoming more unearthly as the next.

"Here is your breakfast," he stepped up to the door and slide the plate through the hole; the same one he used for his first attempt. Instead of being welcome by a smack, something with texture of a baby skin gently took the plate out of his hands. He sat down in front of the door like Prince Elfman did yesterday. He sat on his knees and lowered his head to the ground. "Your voice is never heard, not by your family, nor servants. Your face hides in the shadows each passing day. Why do you hide, Vixen Princess?"

There was no sound; not none of eating or backing away.

He tried once more, "Your eyes sparkly whenever night sky is viewed, but none shall see it. You're timid as a mouse that hides in fear of the next day. Why do you fear, Vixen Princess?"

Once again, there was no answer.

He let out a breath of air, "Your brother courts another woman but always comes back to you. Your sister worries about the kingdom, but you are her first priority. Why do you stress, Vixen Princess?" He knew he hit a sore note when there were crashing sounds within the tower. He didn't know what else to do. "Your citizens creates tales about you as if you are only a myth. Your pretense lingers in this kingdom and slowly fades each passing day. Why do you linger, Vixen Princess?"

There was a deep huff behind the door and she dropped to the ground. Her hand lingered on the doorknob but it never opened. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. Her fingers pressured the skin around her neck as if that would help but only sounds of crying could be heard.

"If you're the princess then act like one!" He finally stated as his face turned red. He stood up suddenly as if he was about to bash the door in, but he backed away before he allowed his anger to outwit him. "Princess Lisanna, even if I'm only a knight, not even that, I'm ranked as much as a peasant. BUT UNLIKE YOU, I DO MY DUTY!"

He turned around and stumbled away from the tower while the girl wept from within.


End file.
